


La panne

by Niladhevan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niladhevan/pseuds/Niladhevan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En situation de détresse, on peut toujours s'adresser à son meilleur ami...non ?</p>
<p>(Réponse à la requête  de Saaschka : DM/Shura - panne + "mais ça m'est jamais arrivé!")</p>
            </blockquote>





	La panne

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais complètement oublié l'existence de texte jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Merci les archives!

 

 

* * *

 

 

« Je comprends pas, j’te dis ! »

Death Mask avait les bras croisés sur son torse, et les yeux rageusement détournés. Un constat doublement alarmant : un Sicilien n’exprime pas sa colère en _croisant_ les bras, et Angelo encore moins. Shura se serait plutôt attendu à de vastes moulinets des mains, un jeu de doigts frénétique et nerveux comme pour pétrir l’invisible masse de son exaspération. Ou mieux, des murs pulvérisés, des giclées d’éclairs mauves au-dessus de leurs têtes. Voilà, là il aurait eu droit à l’authentique Death Mask contrarié. Ça, c’était autre chose.

Shura resta silencieux un instant, scrutateur autant que méfiant. Angelo avait _honte_. C’était inédit, et donc foncièrement dangereux. Le Capricorne leva lentement les bras dans un geste d’apaisement qu’il savait parfaitement artificiel, et répondit enfin :

« Attend. J’ai du mal à voir où tu veux en venir. Tu étais avec qui, pour commencer ? »

L’Angelo se rebiffa en grommelant. Et un soliflore explosa dans une étincelle mauve qui n’attira même pas l’attention de son propriétaire, mais conforta son premier soupçon.

« Mü ? 

_ … _Si_. »

Madre. Ça devenait épineux. S’il y avait bien une seule personne devant laquelle il était impossible (une impossibilité qui relevait presque du niveau quantique) pour Angelo de perdre la face, c’était bien lui. Le Bélier. Ça avait toujours été compliqué entre deux deux-là ; Angelo aimait qu’on le déteste, il aimait aussi être aimé, mais l’indifférence le rendait fou. Et Mü avait passé une grande partie de sa vie à ignorer poliment le Chevalier du Cancer, ne se fendant parfois que de quelques remarques ésotériques qui, trop ambigües, n’arrangeaient pas la situation. On pouvait penser que ça s’était résorbé avec le temps ; ils se parlaient presque normalement. Mais la tension était encore là, logée entre les sourcils de Death Mask, et elle était encore confrontée à l’insouciance paisible du Jamirien, diluée dans ses grands yeux verts.

« Et là, la panne… ?

_ Mais ça ne m’est jamais arrivé ! Jamais avant aujourd’hui ! »

Silence. Angelo ouvrit de grands yeux fulminants, l’air d’avoir une illumination.

« C’est _sa faute_  !

_ Déconne pas, le coupa autoritairement Shura, avant de se radoucir. Ce n’était pas dans son…Hum. Intérêt. De toute façon. »

Pour la première fois depuis que Death Mask était entré en trombe dans son temple, leurs regards se croisèrent. Shura, calme. Les pupilles roides et noires. Face au bleu perse de l’Italien, oscillant entre hébétude et indignation. Le duel ne dura pas longtemps : à ce petit jeu-là, c’était toujours le même qui gagnait.

Les épaules du Cancer s’affaissèrent, signe que la grenade n’allait pas exploser entre les mains de Shura – pour le moment. Ce dernier étira un sourire mince et aussi neutre que possible, et allongea le bras pour lui tapoter l’épaule.

« Bon. On descend dans ton temple ? »

Perplexité de l’Angelo, qui avait l’expression typique de celui qui va demander à ce qu’on répète la question. Shura s’en amusa intérieurement : il n’avait pas crû que son ami pouvait se montrer si farouche sur un sujet aussi trivial.

« Tu…Toi… ? Ma… ?

_ Oui. J’ai un bon coup main, paraît-il. 

_ … »

Dix minutes plus tard, c’était l’obscurité subtilement glauque du quatrième temple qui les entourait.

Shura abaissa un œil critique mais respectueux vers l’objet de tant de détresse que lui présentait son compagnon. Angelo, lui, tâchait d’avoir l’air digne, mais il ne résista pas bien longtemps avant de demander :

« Alors ?

_ Attends, on ne peut juger de rien à froid.

_ Ça ne m’était jamais arrivé avant, répéta précipitamment Angelo. Je sais pas ce qui cloche… Et Mü, bordel, je suis sûr qu’il se fout encore de ma gueule à l’heure qu’il est… ! J’en fais ce que je veux de mon engin, mais là, là… ! »

Shura tâcha de n’écouter que d’une oreille distraite le réquisitoire mortifié du Sicilien ; pragmatique, il posa les genoux à terre. Angelo se calma presque aussitôt, soudainement hypnotisé par les mains de Shura qui commençaient à s’activer.

« Bien, fit Shura avec un petit sourire. Ça a l’air encourageant tout ça. »

Son index glissa sur la longueur. La pulpe de son doigt récolta une légère trace humide. Et beaucoup plus haut, les yeux d’Angelo s’arrondissaient de stupeur :

« Oh. 

_ … Voilà. Tu pourras dire à Mü que c’était juste le câblage du démarreur qui a pris l’humidité. Et dire que les deux meilleurs mécanos du Sanctuaire se sont pris le chou toute une nuit là-dessus. »


End file.
